


We are the boys

by sazzlette (notallbees)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/sazzlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not the first time this has happened. Actually it's the fourth – not that James is counting.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James really, really needs to stop letting Sirius corner him in dirty broom cupboards. And he will, he absolutely will, just as soon as it stops being <i>brilliant</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the boys

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ye olden days of fandom, so olden that I have no idea when this was in fact originally posted.

It's not the first time this has happened. Actually it's the fourth – not that James is counting, and he's just starting to wonder, really, where it's all going. Technically most of it is going all over the front of his trousers, because Sirius has been _staring_ at him for the last hour and a half and James would have been fine if he could have just gone and worked off the tension with a good fly, or maybe tripping up some Slytherins, but now Sirius has got him trapped in this cupboard in which there's very little room to move and even less when you include two ravenously horny teenage boys who aren't quite used to this sort of thing.

"Prongs," says Sirius sharply, giving him a painful nip at the base of his neck. His breath is hot, impossibly close in the tight space and James thinks he might be feeling a bit claustrophobic. Sirius bites him again, and James whimpers and jerks into Sirius' sticky palm. "Stop _thinking_. It's not your strong suit."

Which is rude, but at this moment probably true, so James stops thinking. And that helps a bit. When he's getting off it doesn't really matter whose hand is on his knob or that there are probably spiders in his hair right now. What is clearly more important is that a hand which obviously knows what it's doing is currently in his trousers and making itself rather useful.

"That's better," says Sirius, dipping his stupid girly nose against James' neck and gradually slowing the movements of his hand. And that just breaks the spell, because no matter how quiet Sirius might be trying to be, James can't deny that he does indeed have a very manly voice. Which, dashing as it is, and prone to set the thighs of Ravenclaws aquiver, it is most definitely a male voice and not, as James had almost convinced himself he was about to hear, the sweet dulcet tones of a girl. Evans, for example. Not that her tones are often dulcet around James, though they're everything else; angry, weary, exasperated, infuriated, miserable, hysterical, ecstatic (usually when he's in a lot of trouble), but rarely dulcet.

"Are you quite finished now?" James isn't sure whether Sirius is talking about James thinking or about him making a horrible mess of both his and Sirius' trousers, but he's more occupied with wishing there were enough space in the cupboard to give Sirius the smack he deserves. There isn't, so he contents himself with grunting in a displeased sort of way and shrugging Sirius off so he can battle with the mess he's made of himself and get his trousers back on properly before Filch finds them and drags them out, cocks dangling, for all to see.

"Look, if you'd rather-" Sirius trails off, reluctant to initiate any conversation that might result in embarrassing admissions or girly discussion of feelings. James doesn't want to talk about it either, but he realises that he hasn't said anything but the odd swear word since Sirius dragged him into the cupboard and he said something along the lines of 'Oh, but you-' and didn't get any further because Sirius shut him up with his mouth. So now he feels that really, he _ought_ to say something, because for one it's _Sirius_ , and he doesn't have to just go around getting James off in cupboards so clearly there is something going on here.

"Are you-" says James, and gives up. Sirius is still standing far too close, and James is sure that some law of decency is demanding he return the favour but right now he can't quite breathe. "You don't have to," he says eventually, wiping his hands nervously on his trousers.

"I know," says Sirius, and "come on, let's-"

They fumble their way out into the thankfully deserted corridor, and James props one arm against the wall because he isn't sure he'll stay upright otherwise. Sirius is slouching moodily beside him, and James has the sudden hysterical urge to tell him to stand up straight, and wonders why now of all times he's starting channelling his mother. He takes a deep breath and decides his lungs aren't about to collapse in on themselves after all. Sirius puts a hand on James' shoulder, his fingers curling round to the back of James' neck, and for one horrible moment he's terrified that Sirius is going to try and kiss him.

"Charms."

"What?"

"Come on, knob, we've got Charms."

James nods vaguely, wondering how he ended up in a world where Sirius is anxious to get to lessons on time.

"Right."

 

\--

 

By the time they arrive at Flitwick's classroom they're already ten minutes late and hot from running all the way up to the dormitory and back. Remus and Peter have saved them a space near the back and look up expectantly as they take their seats, probably waiting to be told in whispers what he and Sirius have been up to. For one hysterical moment James thinks he hears Sirius tell them that he and James have just been having a bit of a shag in a closet, and then he realises that that _is_ what Sirius is telling them, and they're laughing as if it's some hilarious joke and Flitwick is telling them to 'settle down now, boys'. James takes a deep breath and pulls his textbook out, but when he opens it to the page Filtwick calls out, a note falls out.

Same time next week?

A hot thigh presses against his and James jerks his head round to glare at Sirius, who just smirks and blows him a kiss. And James is angry. He's fucking _furious_ at Sirius to not only take advantage in the first place but to just _assume_ that he would go along with it. Of course he did, but that's hardly the point. Sirius is just so bloody cocky and James desperately wants to smack him, but he reckons it would be detention at least for assaulting someone in class, even Sirius Black, so he scrunches the note up tight in his fist and waits for his chance.

 

\--

 

The chance comes just before dinner. They're all on their way down to the Great Hall and Sirius is busy boasting about having felt up Christine Pollard behind the Quidditch stands on Friday, and James really has had enough. Usually he doesn't mind listening to Sirius' wild, extravagant tales of his exploits, you just have to keep in mind that they're probably the better part fiction than fact, but right now he just can't be having with it.

"And then she started moaning, right, like some kind of porn star, and I was thinking if Leech comes out and finds us now—"

"I've got to go and see Minerva," says James, cutting across Sirius' self-absorbed spiel.

"Why you sly old fox, Prongs," says Sirius, grinning. "Don't forget, base of the neck, or just behind the ear. They can't resist it."

Peter snorts, and James smiles evenly. "I won't forget, because you're coming with me."

For a moment Sirius looks surprised, and then he smirks and shrugs helplessly. "If the fair queen demands my presence then I must obey." He puts on a humble act for Peter and Remus as he says it, but James hears the slight emphasis on the word 'queen', and only he catches the smug grin Sirius gives him before he turns his back and marches off along the corridor. He has to get away quickly or he really is going to slug Sirius so hard, and it won't do to start it in front of the others. They'll ask questions. Once they're out of sight, James kicks open the door to an empty classroom and shoves Sirius inside.

"You're keen," says Sirius, teasingly, as James slams the door behind them. "Couldn't wait to get me alone?"

James takes a deep breath, and then he hits Sirius. It's all sounds; the hum of students on the staircase, the strange dull sound as his fists meets Sirius' jaw, the shocked gasp that Sirius chokes out as he raises one hand to his face. He looks up slowly, his hair half-covering his face, and whatever emotion James had expected to see there; anger, hurt, indifference, the huge grin isn't what he was expecting. Though with Sirius, it doesn't surprise him all that much.

"It's got to stop," James says desperately, waiting for the inevitable moment when Sirius hits him back and they start kicking the stuffing out of each other. His voice comes out sounding whiny, and pathetic even to him, and he wonders for a second why Sirius is even _bothering_ with all this.

Sirius shrugs. His mouth is bleeding, he's a split lip but he doesn't seem to notice. "If you like."

"Fine." This is all too easy. James shouldn't be able to get away with smacking his best friend and that be the end of it. There are rules. You don't just hit your best friend and expect no retaliation. "Are we—is it alright?"

"Of course." Sirius is still grinning, and it unnerves James because he's too distracted by the whole thing and he's missed something in all this. "One thing first though."

"What?" James starts to say, but he doesn't even finish it, because Sirius kisses him. He can taste blood in his mouth, and realises he's kissing Sirius back, but before he can put an end to it, Sirius does it for him.

"Come on. Or Remus'll have eaten all the chilli."

James stands there for a long moment while Sirius edges past him and opens the door, and wonders what, just what the bloody hell is going on.

 

\--

 

He's in bed in his pyjamas when Sirius gets in from his detention at some godforsaken hour. James wouldn't be surprised if he's been off trying to nail something afterwards. Probably a Hufflepuff; they're easy lays. Not that James knows from experience, but Sirius never stops talking about it. Privately James reckons he's making it all up. Sirius tiptoes into the bathroom and James can hear him cleaning his teeth and taking a piss, and then he wanders back into the dorm, stripping off clothes as he crosses the floor and then dumping them by the foot of his bed.

"Prongs?"

James doesn't answer, but Sirius comes over anyway and sits on the floor beside his bed. James doesn't turn round.

"Oi, Prongs." James doesn't reply. For a moment, Sirius is silent too, and then James feels a hand sneaking under the covers and gently stroking his back.

"Go 'way," he mumbles into his pillow.

Sirius doesn't answer, but his fingers continue stroking gently up and down James' back, teasing along his sides and whispering up to the nape of his neck. James shivers involuntarily as Sirius' fingers shift under the hem of his t-shirt and curve gently around his hip, curling down towards the waistband of his boxers and brushing against the tip of his cock where it strains against the thin cotton. James moans, almost inaudibly, but it's enough. The lie of the mattress shifts as Sirius crawls onto the edge, slipping into the bed behind James and continuing his delicate exploration of James' body with his fingertips. A warm wet mouth presses in carefully to the back of his ear and James moans again, louder this time, reaching back to cover Sirius' hand with his own.

"Careful now, Jamie," mumbles Sirius, and really he _knows_ how much James hates being called that. "Wouldn't want to wake anyone up."

"I bet that's just what you do want," hisses James, digging his pathetic bitten-down excuses for nails into the back of Sirius' hand. "Any excuse to show off."

"Now Prongs," says Sirius, throwing a leg over James and rolling him onto his back. "Why would I want to advertise that I can do this?"

And without another word he ducks his head, yanks James' boxers down, and sucks James' shamefully hard cock into his mouth. James moans, loudly, and bloodybuggering _hell_ he hadn't known Sirius knew how to do that. It's all warm and wet and soft and sucking and oh god he can't even think it's so good and if sex is anything like this then no _wonder_ the earth is so overpopulated.

James isn't thinking straight—and really how is he supposed to with Sirius sucking gently on the end of his knob like that?—but if he were thinking straight then it might occur to him that they've crossed some kind of line here. This isn't something they've ever done before; it's always been him frantically trying to get Sirius off as quickly as possible and get back to class, or more often him shoved up against a wall with Sirius' hand in his knickers.

But as it is all he can think is that he wants this to go on forever and ever and suddenly he realises it isn't going to and that he's about to come. He grabs Sirius' shoulder urgently, but Sirius takes no notice.

" _Sirius_!" he hisses desperately, and Sirius pulls away just before it happens and that's it, James is coming and it's fucking fantastic and he's on cloud fucking nine.

And then he opens his eyes.

"Right on my sodding _face_ ," Sirius is saying, glaring at him and wiping his chin on James' t-shirt.

James tries to stammer an apology, but finds that he can't actually form words, so instead he laughs. And then Sirius laughs too, and then they're kissing and oh god he's got his own jizz in his mouth and it's foul and Sirius keeps snuffling and biting his lip when he tries to stifle his laughter but it's brilliant and Sirius' fingers are all over him and in his hair and stroking his balls and he just wants to _cry_ it's all so fucking good.

"Keep it down!!"

"Fuck off Lupin!" shouts Sirius, and James realises that he doesn't care. All of this, he doesn't care because it's Sirius and it's brilliant.

"You love this," whispers James, grabbing Sirius' face and cutting him off in the middle of a rant at Remus for interrupting the only sex he's had in weeks. Sirius glares at him half-heartedly, and James grins and shoves him down into the mattress, not even caring that Remus might actually think they're having sex. He straddles Sirius and curls one hand around the back of his neck. Of course Sirius, like the nancying great trollop that he is got into James' bed naked, so James slowly slides his other hand down and wraps it snugly around Sirius' cock.

"I'm not-" gulps Sirius, staring up at him in the dark. He grabs James' wrist and stills it for a moment. "I'm just like this for you," he adds, then gives James a roguish wink. "Now get to business."

 

\--

 

If James had realised sooner just how incredibly brilliant it would be if he just gave in to Sirius, he probably would have done it much sooner. Like third year maybe.

They're in Tranfigurations. It's last lesson on a Friday afternoon so everyone's a bit restless. Rather than taking notes James and Sirius have been having a deep and involved discussion about what they'd name their children and how they'd bring them up. Sirius wants to train his kids to be ninjas, while James wants his to be defenders of the earth, or Batman.

"Black! Potter!"

James winks at Sirius, then turns adoring eyes on Professor McGonagall. "Yes, your highness?"

"None of that, thank you Mister Potter,” McGonagall says, looking singularly unimpressed. “Perhaps you'd like to tell everyone what has you and Mister Black so transfixed?"

Sirius smoothly takes the reins and starts to explain in precise detail, but McGonagall holds up a hand to silence him after a sentence. Evans is sitting in the row in front of them and she turns and gives them a pitying look. "I can see we're going to have some great fathers in here, Professor."

"Yeah, Evans, you'll make a lovely father," says James, grinning at her, while at the same time undoing Sirius' flies under the table. "Just don't expect me to stay home and do all the cooking while you and your friends get drunk at the pub."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," she says, sharply, while James' fingers are curling around Sirius' cock. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth."

"That's quite enough!" snaps Professor McGonagall. "If we could get on with the lesson now?"

James smiles sweetly at her and Evans, and moves his hand faster under the table. Sirius is calmly taking notes with an expression of perfect studied innocence on his face, and James grins and picks up his quill with his left hand. He can't write with it but he can pretend. His right hand keeps up its movements, pulling and squeezing, his knuckles rubbing rhythmically against Sirius' robes and bumping the underside of the desk. After a minute, Sirius shoves a scrap of paper across the desk at him.

_Think you've dropped your quill._

James looks at his quill resting on the desk and then stares blankly at Sirius, who ignores him and continues to write silently. Then it clicks, and he almost chokes because he can't quite believe Sirius has just suggested that. But as they say: in for knut, in for a galleon.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, James knocks his quill off the table with his elbow and quickly drops to his knees. It takes a bit of maneuvering but he shuffles round to crouch between Sirius' legs. And then he's wrapping his tongue around Sirius' cock, and then his fingers too just to get this over with as quickly as possible before they get themselves expelled. It's cramped and uncomfortable and he's got the biggest hard on ever and he really doesn't know why he lets Sirius talk him into this sort of thing, but he has, and he's here now, so he might as well make the best of it.

He sucks hard, twisting his hand down inside Sirius' trousers and squeezing his balls. Sirius moans loudly and his fingers tangle in James' hair, and then Sirius is coming right in his mouth and he swallows because he doesn't know what else to do. James is aware after a moment that McGonagall has stopped speaking, that in fact the entire class has gone silent. He wipes his mouth messily on his sleeve, and then scrambles out to take his seat again, clutching the quill victoriously.

"Found it," he says, giving the class at large as charming a smile as he can pull off.

"Outside, both of you," snaps Minerva, and James isn't sure whether she's about to laugh or tear someone's head off. "I'll speak to you after class."

They both gather up their things, taking as long as possible to make a show of shoving everything in their bags. Sirius slaps his arse as they saunter out of the door, and by the time it closes behind them James is helpless with laughter.

"Did you see—did you see their faces?" he gasps, clinging to Sirius for support, pointless really because Sirius is laughing just as hard as he is.

"I think Minerva almost had a heart attack," says Sirius, leaning back against the wall to stop them both falling over. "Oh Prongs you should have seen it when I moaned and everyone looked round. It was the funniest thing I've seen in my life."

James slides down to the floor, clutching at his stomach as he tries and fails to get himself under control. "And the best part," he says breathlessly, "the best part is they'll all think it was a joke anyway!!"

"Prongs," says Sirius, dropping to the floor beside him. He grabs James' shoulders. "Prongs listen, this is serious."

"What is it?"

"Can we do that in Binns' lesson on Monday?"

 

\--

 

Sirius leans in close to him, fingers curling up into his hair like they're about to snog. They're both still, silent, tense, and Sirius breathes out three times, hot and warm on James' neck, and then he whispers, "Now."

" _Incendio_ ," mutters James, and then Sirius' hand is on his shoulder, dragging him out of the hall.

"Thirty seconds," hisses Sirius as they trip up the marble staircase, clinging to one another as they slip and stumble, made helpless with silent giggles. "Wait!”

Sirius shoves him suddenly back against the wall as they reach the top of the staircase, and James lets out a sharp gasp, winded from the impact.

"What?" he croaks, trying to catch his breath. Sirius shushes him sharply.

"Mrs Norris. We'd better take the Romano di Lucia tapestry."

James nods, pushing himself away from the wall and shaking Sirius off him. "Let's go."

But before they can move, the doors to the Great Hall explode outwards with a deafening crash of exploding fireworks and splintering wood. The entrance hall glows with a hundred different colours as dozens of fireworks go off inside the Great Hall, and a thick sulphurous stench crawls up the staircase towards them.

"Showtime!" shouts Sirius gleefully, seizing James' arm in a painful grip. "Come on!"

Helpless with laughter they stagger along the landing and duck behind the second tapestry on the left. There's a secret passage they discovered a year ago that will lead them onto a fourth floor corridor, and they take the passageway at full tilt, cobwebs catching on their hair and clothes. James trips on a loose flagstone and barrels into Sirius, who laughs and sets him right before shoving him on again. Once out of the passageway, they stumble across the fourth floor landing and duck behind a statue of Ermintrude the Esoteric, fumbling blindly until they find the catch that then tumbles them down some kind of chute and dumps them in a Transfiguration classroom a floor below. They can hear Filch's furious grumbling echoing down from above, and a faint answering mewl from Mrs Norris.

"Not safe yet," whispers James. "Come on."

Leaping to their feet again, they dive for the door and get stuck as they both try to squeeze through it at the same time.

"Breathe in!"

"I am!"

With a fresh burst of laughter they stumble free and leg it in the direction of the nearest staircase.

"Wait wait, Filch'll come that way."

Abruptly they stop and then start running in the opposite direction, James in front and Sirius giggling breathlessly as he clings onto James' shirttails. At the end of the corridor they find a disused broom cupboard and they squash in, Sirius slamming the door behind them and locking it as best he can. For a minute they stand there, in silence but for their heavy breathing, trembling from the adrenaline coursing through them. Sirius has his ear pressed against the door, and James reaches out in the dark to touch him.

"Padfoot?"

"Would you stop touching me up, you great nancy."

"Shut up," snaps James in a whisper, quickly snatching his hand away. "Can you hear anything?"

"I can hear your pathetic whining, now be quiet."

James bites his tongue and tries to calculate just how soon he can start killing Sirius. Providing Filch doesn't find them and rip their testicles off, he should be gone within about ten minutes, and James is sure he can put up with Sirius for that long if it means being rid of him forever at the end of it. Then again Sirius really is quite extraordinarily irritating.

"Shit," whispers Sirius suddenly, pushing James further back into the cupboard. "I can hear footsteps."

"You're standing on my foot," says James angrily.

"Shut up!" hisses Sirius. Before James can say anything rude to that, Sirius kisses him. James bites his mouth in retaliation, Sirius bites him back, and they spend the next couple of minutes biting and sucking at one another's lips. They've all but forgotten about Filch now, and James shoves Sirius back into the door and starts wrestling to get his trousers undone. Sirius lets him do it, and his fingers fumble with James' trousers and then they're just rubbing against each other with their trousers round their knees and Sirius can be getting splinters in his arse for all James cares.

Sirius is making little whimpering sounds against his shoulder, and his fingers dig into James' arse to pull him closer. James bites his lip hard as the sound is forced out of his chest with each thrust, little noises like unh unh unh. Sharp teeth nip at his neck and shoulder and then Sirius' hand wraps tight around the back of his neck and he's coming so hard his knees give out and he and Sirius slither to the floor.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, just them and the sound of their breathing as it gradually slows. James has still got his fingers all twisted up in Sirius' t-shirt, and Sirius' hand is still on the back of his neck. His head is resting against Sirius' chest and he can hear his heartbeat, loud and regular and comforting.

"It's filthy in here," says Sirius eventually, and James laughs loudly into his shoulder.

"Not as filthy as you."

They're quiet for another minute or so, just sitting comfortably silent together in the dark.

"Do you fancy coming out of the closet yet?"

"I hate you," says James, laughing and shivering as Sirius gently strokes the hair at the nape of his neck. "I hate you so much."

"I know," says Sirius, and James can hear the smile in his voice. "I hate you too."


End file.
